A Change in the Weather
by DawnInk
Summary: Lily is smart girl, but is slowly losing control of her life due to a recent tragedy. She failed her second semester of college and now her parents are forcing her to live with her aunt in the small town of Mystic Falls to evaluate her life. Things go okay at first, until she finds herself mixed up with the Mikaelsons.


**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading my fic. I'd like to start with this short prologue and then move on to more interesting things. This story takes place in season three when we first meet the entire Original family. I will admit we will start off following the story, but then I'm going to take the plot in a completely different direction.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

 **Until next time, seeya guys. :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was four am and Lily Rixon finally stumbled her way back inside her dark house. As soon as she walked in through the door, she took off her heels, went headed straight upstairs to her room. However before she could get very far, the lights suddenly flashed on and she realized that both her parents had stayed up waiting for her in the living room.

"Nice of you to finally come back home, sweetie." Her mother greeted her coolly, "You're dad and I have been missing you terribly. Now tell me, is your phone dead or is there another reason you haven't been answering your phone for the past three days?"

Lily looked up at her mother, then nonchalantly become interested in her neatly painted nails. For the past three days she had been out partying with her friends in LA and never said anything to her folks about it before leaving. While she understood why they were mad at her now, she was too drunk to give a damn about anything they had to say, so she just shrugged and shook her head, "No, I've just been ignoring you two. So if that's it, I'd really like to-"

"No! You listen to me, young lady. You're not getting off that easy." Her mother charged at her, but Lily just rolled her eyes. "-Your father and I have been more than understanding of your current situation, but we have had enough. You need-"

"Mom, can we seriously not do this right now?" She yawned, "I just had a really crazy weekend and I'm really tired right now. So if you don't mind I'm going straight to-"

"No Lillian, we are talking about this now!" Her father got up from his seat and stared her straight in the eye. "This little pity party act you've been having is over! No more failing school! No more parties! No more coming home wasted! No more disappearing for days at a time! We are done!"

"Pft." Lilly smiled and giggled at her father's stuffy attitude, "You're funny. You act like I'm supposed to give a shit."

"You will give a shit," Her father got in her face, "Cause we're send your ass out to Virginia. You're going to live with your Aunt Carol for a while until you straighten yourself out."

"Like hell you are." She glared right back at her father. Lily was fine dealing with their attitude, but once they start threatening her, that was another story. "You two are fucking crazy if you think you can get me out there. I'd sooner get my own apartment before I'd go to Hicktown, Virginia. It's in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest. I don't even think they have wifi out there."

"Please Lily," Her mother rolled her eyes, "It's not like they it's the jungle. It's literally half an hour from Richmond." She paused and softened her gaze a bit at her daughter, "It'd be good for you, honey. It's a place you can stop and get your life back in order. It's been five months. It's time you pull yourself together and move-"

"Mom, I swear," Lily could feel her temper raising so much at she had to close her eyes and look away from her folks, "If you tell me to move on one more time, I will lose my shit."

"Honey, it's been almost half a year-"

"I don't care, Mom!" She shouted back. The alcohol flushed her cheeks as her grew angrier, "It could be one week or a whole fucking year! Okay!? You and dad have never gone through something like this! So don't you dare stand there and tell me to move on when you have no idea how the hell I feel!"

"You're right." Her mother nodded, "We don't know. But your Aunt does. Now no matter what you say, you are going over there. You're leaving Monday morning. You're bags have already been packed while you were away."

"Forget it!" She shouted, "You think you guys can tell me what to do!? I'm an adult! I don't have to do anything you guys tell me!" She ranted, slurring her words. "I'll find an apartment and live there, that way I don't have to deal with you guys."

"Not with our money you aren't." Her father folded his arms, "I'd really hate to do this Lily, but you have gave us no choice. Until you get your life back on track, your mother and I are cutting you off."

"Wait..." Lily paused. She felt like someone just slapped her in the face, "What do you mean..."

"We're taking away your trust fund, Honey."

"No!" She roared, completely outraged, "You can't do that!" walked over and threw a lamp against the wall, "That's my money! Grandma gave that to me! You can't-"

"That is our money first, Honey." Her Mother reminded her, "We were just kind enough to share it with you while you were away at college. But now that you're throwing your life away, we're taking it back."

"No please!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Please! I'll be good! I promise! I'll stop! I'll go back to school-"

"No, your time to work things out here at home is over. The decision has been made. You're going to Mystic Falls."


End file.
